This invention is directed to a wearable cup and/or bottle holder, that also serves as a hands-free utility storage device that can be strapped or fastened around a person's leg so that he or she will have a place to hold their beverage while seated or standing in a stadium or other arena, or at the beach or at a picnic, while riding in a car or boat, fishing, and even when walking in the park.
There has long been a need for some means to secure beverage cups or bottles when at an event, especially when the seating at the event provides no place to set down the cup or bottle securely. Cups and bottles are frequently knocked over and spilled when persons move around at the events. Frequently, persons can lose track of which cup or container belongs to which person, as well. Accordingly, a convenient holder worn on a leg, positioned anywhere below the hip all the way to the ankle, has been needed.